


SkyeWard || Every Part of You

by PolkaDotDragon



Series: Fan Videos [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Shadow Preachers, Still shipping it, Video, Zella Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaDotDragon/pseuds/PolkaDotDragon
Summary: A short tribute video to Skye and Ward."You make me wanna love, hate, cry, take, every part of you"





	SkyeWard || Every Part of You

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "Shadow Preachers" by Zella Day.
> 
> I love these two. I have a much longer video in the works for them as well <3 Hope you enjoyed. As always, I love to hear from you!


End file.
